Mobichi&Mob-chan
by Giu7ia
Summary: Furuichi who feels like he's the mob among the main characters... This is a story about Mobichi and a nameless girl, a Mob-character! Furuichi x OC girl
1. preview

**Note:** First of all, since it's 11/11, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to Furuichi Takayuki! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)

To celebrate his birthday I'd like to start a story about him and... an OC, Mob character!  
You know... just like when you start a dating sim an the character is nameless and "faceless"? That's the kind of thought I had in mind. ^^;

This one is the Furuichi x Girl version. There's also a boy version, called Mobichi&Mob-kun.

 **Warning:** Quite colorful language and a bit of OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **Preview**_

The sun shined high as white and soft clouds floated peacefully in the sky.

Lunch. The brightest moment of the day, and also the moment all students were waiting for.

Even at Ishiyama High, a school full of delinquents who did whatever they wanted uncaring of the rules, all the students were happy that lunch-time came around.

And of course Furuichi and Oga were no exception, especially since _thunders_ could be heard coming from baby Beel's stomach.

The two boy, plus the child, were casually chatting as they were walking in the corridors.

Their destination was of course the rooftop.

As they walked, here and there foolish delinquents would pop up trying to challenge Oga, but of course the Mad Dog took care of them in a blink of an eye. And this of course, was also part of their daily routine.

As they walked and chatted, they were climbing one of the many stairways.

Oga walked in front of Furuichi, while the silver-haired boy was just a few step behind him. Just when Oga turned the corned at the landing, as they chatted, Furuichi carelessly put one of his feet down wrong, and his foot slip.

"Waa-!"

He felt like he was falling backward and that he was about to collide very painfully with the floor.

The body natural reaction was for his hand to reach out forward, but of course that couldn't possibly save him.

He shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for the _impact_.

He was already imaging the hellish pain that would bang the back of his head for days and days.

And when he thought he was done for, that very hand of his that grasped at nothing, was being pulled by something, by someone.

"Wo~ You really saved me!"

With his arm still stretched out, his eyes shut, his neck bent… anyway, in a overall strange position, that was the first thing the boy said with a relieved sigh.

As he was about to reposition himself, he squeezed the hand that was supporting him a bit stronger.

«…Huh!?»

At first he thought that it was Oga, but there was no way that _that_ gorilla's hand would be so small and soft.

When he was finally standing up properly, his eyes traveled from his hand, to the hand that was linked to his, up to the arm, shoulder, neck and finally…the face.

That was no Oga Tatsumi.

It was a girl with long black straight hair.

She was quite small, but not the smallest he's seen. She was not thin nor fat. Not exactly what you'd call a beauty but definitely not ugly either.

The typical girl you could find everywhere.

Everything about her screamed… _average_.

Furuichi continued to speechlessly stare at her.

She slowly opened her mouth in a gracious way, her words soft and light… just like the flowing water.

"…My hand."

"Hand?" repeated confused Furuichi. And only when he looked at their still linked hands, did he realize that he was holding her hand all this time.

"O-oh! Sorry!" the boy quickly let go of his grip, as if he was holding into something burning hot.

"T-thanks for helping me out. I'd be done for without you."

Furuichi tried to smile and be as friendly as possible, but his smile came out a bit wry.

Why? Because he already knew that despite his apology and thanks, the girl would react harshly towards him, and surely this girl was no exception.

After all every girl in the school avoided direct contact with him, one way or another.

«Is she going to ignore me? Stare at me like I'm a bug? Trash!? Or maybe wipe her hand because she touched mine!?»

Furuichi started to silently panic as cold sweat was covering his face.

He knew _what_ was coming but that didn't mean that expecting a bow will make it less painful.

He couldn't bring himself to look at her directly in the eyes.

So when he saw those small lips opening, his hands unconsciously clenched on their own.

"You're welcome. Just be careful the next time."

Her words slow and her voice soft.

After she spoke, she gave a small nod to the astonished Furuichi, before walking down the stair and disappearing from his sight.

Furuichi stood there speechless, looking at the wall behind which the girl disappeared

"Oi Furuichi!"

Shaken back by Oga's loud shout, Furuichi snapped out of it.

He looked at his friend who was already far up, who now was looking down at him, popping his head from above.

"Hey, what's wrong?" enquired the Mad Dog as he saw the strange face his friend was making.

"N-no… it's nothing." replied Furuichi as he proceeded to join his friend.

As they sat on the rooftop eating their lunch, Furuichi couldn't help but think back at what just happened.

«That girl… I've never seen her before. She's not in the main gang of the Red Tails, so I don't know her name. But still… we're in the same school and all, I should have at lest seen her once…»

Furuichi continued to ponder about it without finding an answer.

He, the mob among the main characters, couldn't stop thinking about that absolutely-normal and the-very-incarnation-of-average… _nameless_ girl.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading~  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


	2. Trouble!

**Note:** I'm terribly sorry for being on hiatus for so long...  
I have no excuses, but please forgive me m( TT TT )m

I know I took forever, but I still hope there's someone out there who'll enjoy this 1st chapter!  
The setting is... somewhen in their 2nd year?  
So, after the manga(with the last chapter not included), with the final battle over, but Oga is still there.  
That's it...more or less?  
Please enjoy~

This one is the Furuichi x Girl version. There's also a boy version, called Mobichi&Mob-kun.

 **Warning:** Quite colorful language and a bit of OOCness.

 **Disclaimer:** For the characters' joy, I don't own them or this manga/anime. The original story belongs to Tamura Ryuuhei.

* * *

 _ **Trouble!**_

In one of the black alleys, in your typical shady dead-end that was hidden from prying eyes, there was a small group of students.

Four boys surrounded a girl with long with black hair, cornering her against the wall.

"Hey cutie, come on. Come with us~"

"Let's have some fun!"

The girl, who stared passively at them, wonder just how did she get in this situation.

Well… actually she knew how...

* * *

Earlier, as she was on her way back form school, she spotted a dog in this alley. The puppy was rummaging trough the garbage.

Curious and worried, she approached the small animal.

The dog was a shy one. It was quite scared of her at first, and it took her quite a while just for being allowed to pat it.

At first it would avoid her hand every time she tried to caress it, but now it was leaning against her touch.

As she caressed the puppy, she noticed a collar and a name tag attached to it. And when she flipped it around, an address could be read.

«So it's not a stray.»

As she was so taken into patting the puppy, she didn't notice that someone was approaching her.

Only when the shadows were alredy loomed over her back, did she became aware of their presence.

She shiftily turned around to find four smirking boys.

"Hi there~" smiled one of the delinquents as he waved at her.

* * *

And… that's how she got herself into this situation.

"Hey, are you listening?" asked one of the delinquents.

"…Excuse me, I have to go."

She tried to get out of there, but one of the boys slammed his hand on the wall, preventing her form escaping.

"You know that's not happening, right?"

Informed, almost threatened as he chuckled.

The girl glanced at the dog, who, from between her legs, was staring up at her with worried eyes.

«I don't want the puppy to get hurt…»

Then one of the boys at the back spoke, his words teasing and full of malice. "You should feel honored that a plain girl like you gets to play with four boys of our caliber."

At such words, her face showed no reaction whatsoever. But, if looked at closely, her hand could be seen clenching around her skirt, as she tried her best to keep herself under control.

The one closest to her leaned in even closer. "Come on~"

His hot breath was on her neck.

She shivered a bit as her face became one tan bluer.

«Disgusting.»

Her reaction delighted the delinquent. "Oh, did you just tremble a bit? That's so cute~"

All of them were either chuckling or smirking by now.

She frowned at the displeasing situation she was in and didn't see any other way to get out of it if not by resolving to brute violence.

«Guess I have no choice...»

Her hand was slowly reaching for the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh hey, you hear me? I'm telling you that I'm right next to the old bookshop that we usually pass on our way back. You idiot, it was all because you had to trow baby Bell that it turned out like this."

A new and quite loud voice could be heard form the street. All of them turned around to look at the boy in uniform that was passing by.

As he was walking at a carefree pace, he suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head towards them.

"Oh my."

Was his oddly surprised-yet-flat comment upon seeing the scene.

"It everything all right here, gentlemen?" asked the newcomer as he walked towards them.

"Who the fuck are you?" hissed one of the delinquents as he grabbed him by the collar.

"If you don't want get beaten up, piss off." said another in a threatening voice.

[Hey, what's wrong? You're still there?]

Everyone could hear the voice coming from the device.

With his collar still grabbed on, the boy lifted his cell phone close to his ear.

"Yeah yeah, I'm still here… Oga."

Upon hearing that name, everyone froze.

No one noticed until now, but that silver-head should have been enough of a warning sign.

It was no one other that Furuichi Takayuki.

"Fuck." cursed under his breath the one who was grabbing Furuichi as he released him.

"Hey guys, let's go."

As they said so, the small group felt, leaving only Furuichi, the girl and the dog.

* * *

When there were only the three of them, Furuichi picked up his phone again and spoke to his friend.

"Sorry Oga, I'll hear you later."

And after the brief message, he hung up and tucked his phone onto his pocket.

"Are you alright?" asked politely the boy as he smiled as kindly as possible.

He recognized the uniform, and confirmed that it was Ishiyama High.

Even though she wore his school's uniform, he's never seen her.

She was quite small and of normal built, maybe a bit on the thin side. And she had long black straight hair.

Nothing of her stood out. She was the typical girl that you'd walk by and immediately forget her existence right after. So at some point Furuichi wasn't sure if it was really him meeting her for the first time or just him seeing her previously but not remembering her because of her weak presence.

«But still… even if I don't know the name, I should at least recognize the face. After all, since we're from the same school we should have passed each other countless times already...»

Seeing no reply whatsoever, Furuichi guessed that there could only be 2 reasons for this.

One: the girl didn't know who he was so she was intimidated by him.

Two: the girl knew who he was so like any other girl at his school, she was grossed out by him.

They were both as bad, so Furuichi decided to just quietly leave.

"Well then, if you're not hurt then I'll take my leave. Bye."

As he said so, he turned around and was about to leave when…

"Furuichi Takayuki."

Hearing his name being called, Furuichi turned around towards the girl who called him, very surprised that she did so.

"Y-yeah?"

He tried to smile but he was well aware that his smile came out wry. After all he was quite nervous.

She knew his full name, and that meant that she knew who he was.

And… never before had something like this leaded to anything good.

"Thank you."

…

"Eh?"

"Like I said… Thank you for helping me."

"Ah… eh… wha… Y-you're welcome?"

Shuttered Furuichi, very confused to the point that he himself didn't know what he was saying.

Just earlier he was bracing himself for a train of insults and if worse, a beating, but instead what he received were… thanks?

"You don't seem very used to people thanking you." the poker-faced girl cracked a tiny smile as she spoke, "Is it you who doesn't do good deed or are the people you're helping that are ungrateful?"

Although she asked, both knew that it wasn't really a question that required an answer.

"Ahaha…" laughed awkwardly Furuichi as he stratched his nape in embarrassment.

The girl then bent down to caress the dog.

"What are you going to do about the puppy?" asked Furuichi curious.

"It has a name tag so I guess it's just lost. There's even an address, so I'll look of its owner."

She got up while hugging the dog. She lifted one of its paw and spoke to it in a soft voice.

"Say your thanks?"

«Ah… cute…»

Furuichi quickly realized that he thought something he shouldn't have.

«Wait wait wait, if she finds out I just thought that she'll send me flying.»

He immediately shut his mouth in a thin line and puffed his cheeks a bit as he furrowed his browns, which all resulted in a strangely funny expression.

"If you're both unhurt then it's all what matters."

"Yeah, thanks to you." nodded the girl, still expressionless as earlier.

The smile on Furuichi mouth slowly faded away.

"No, it wasn't thanks to me. The one who draw them away was Oga."

His voice was flat and his eyes void, just like the feeling of the luke-warm water that was forgotten outside.

«…» the girl immediately picked up the change.

"Still, thank you."

"It's fine, it's fine already. So… I'm Furuichi. But I see that you already know me."

The girl quietly nodded at that.

"Then, can I ask you your name?" said Furuichi, now back to his smiling self.

"Me?" asked the girl as her lips turned up ever so slightly, "My name is… XXX"

* * *

 **Omake**

[Tu-u tu-u tu-u...]

"Wha-"

Oga distanced the phone form his ear as he stared in disbelief at the screen that showed that the call ended.

"Damn that Furuichi! He dared to hang up on me. Just you wait, the next time I see him I'm going to pluck all of his eyebrows! Not even one tiny hair will be left! I'll make him look like an alien. Muhahahaha"

Oga laughed devilishly, with Beel on his shoulder and imitating him.

The two were walking home, and the people passing by, all glanced at them nervously as the couple laughed in the middle of the road.

But even that lively laugh soon ended.

Oga's devilish smile disappeared, quickly replaced by a still and stern expression.

"Tsk, damn him. I bet it was a girl again. He only know how to chase after skirts, that idiot.  
Besides, what's so good about them? They're only violent and moody. Right Beel?!"

Complained Oga to the baby, who promptly raised his fist in agreement.

"Right? I'm totally right! No, Beel? Tsk that idiot, he doesn't get a thing! See if I care when he comes running back, HA!"

...

But again, Oga's expression changed.

His whole face darkened, as his eyes became as sharp as blades.

Although he wasn't eating anything, Oga could taste something sour inside his mouth. He didn't know why or what it was, the only thing he was sure of, was that when Furuichi was involved, it would sometime happen.

"Really... That _idiot_..."

He continued to walk back home, as that unknown sour taste continued to spread in his mouth.

* * *

small AN:  
like I said in the preview, my idea for this OC girl, is for her to being "nameless and faceless"?  
just like the main character of a visual-novel ^^;  
so please just think and insert a name of your liking~

Thank you very much for reading~  
I'll update as soon as possible.  
Please let me know what you think!

Ciao Ciao~ \\(´￢｀)ﾉ


End file.
